


【翔润】Like and Love - Love篇

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】Like and Love - Love篇

LOVE

同居生活改变了樱井和松本生活的步调。

本来樱井就习惯了回家打份外卖，看着电影最后滚动的字幕听着外面的雨声在沙发上入睡。时常半夜醒来睡得腰酸背痛，腿还麻了半边。虽然他有努力把家里稍微装潢得像家里的味道一些，但是最后还是被英国不停的大雨冲刷走了所有的暖意。茶几上堆满了空罐，樱井不见得有多喜欢这些写着密密麻麻文字的资料。

松本也是，虽然说是有个二宫陪着自己，但是因为身份不一导致的物理距离对两人来说也没抵消对方的不安感。松本住在了只租给学生入住的安全性较高的公寓里，而二宫倒是在街对面随便租了一家小屋，一个月水电网包的齐全，只要二宫一回到家谁都拽不出来。不过，与其说是二宫照顾自己，更不如说是松本在“照顾”二宫。很多时候下课松本都会抱着书跑到艺术院找到他然后等一起回家，如果二宫那个时候有课，他就会趴在工作室的沙发上翻阅着图书馆借来的书，或者借过大野的毛毯蜷在那里好好的睡一觉。等两人都空闲了，二宫就开车带着松本要么去外面吃一顿好的，要么就接回家一起做饭。松本常常给二宫做了满桌子菜之后自己随便吃了两口就回去了。他的公寓不算很大，但是多余的空间塞下一个等身的疯梨玩偶倒是没问题。他没事就抱着那个吉祥物不停的刷着油管，不管大雨怎么在面前的玻璃上留下痕迹，都不能分走他一丝注意力。一直到，他在图书馆遇到了一个有趣的人。

彼时他并不知道那个人的名字是什么，就觉得他异常可爱。挎着书包单膝跪地在倒数第二层的书架上翻找着什么，如果努力了半天没找到的话还会皱鼻子的抱怨为什么又被别人借走了。还有一次因为台风整个大门被封锁，学生只能在图书馆里等风小了一些再出去。松本也不介意，他打电话和二宫报了平安之后就找个空位坐下来继续看着书。樱井刚进来就被滞留，冻得哆嗦，像个小企鹅一样裹着长长得黑色羽绒衣一步一步挪到松本身边：

“您好，请问我可以坐在这里吗？”

小企鹅的手还在抖。

/

“在想什么？” 樱井转头亲吻松本的脸颊。身上的香水味突然凑近包围了松本全身。

“在想你像只小企鹅。” 松本皱皱鼻子，像个小孩一样凑回去也亲了一口。

樱井突然笑了一下，双手摊开，不再遮挡着好看的腰线：“你说现在？“ 

樱井穿着一身燕尾服，站在卧室的穿衣镜前扣着内衬的纽扣。他还不怎么会搞定领结，一旁手机里还放着教学视频。

“你永远都是我的小企鹅。“

松本双手搂住樱井的后颈把他拉向自己亲吻着，舌尖挑逗着樱井的上颚，牙齿轻轻啃咬过翘起的上唇，松本沉迷至此。不过好在樱井也不甘示弱，他环过松本细的过分的腰，另一只手甚至已经开始揉捏他的臀部。

松本笑着轻轻拍了一下樱井的肩膀，示意他放开自己：“等你回来再做“ 他舔了一下樱井的下巴，落了个吻痕在樱井还未遮住的脖子上，”不然你要迟到了。“

樱井放开怀里的小猫，继续扣着手上的袖扣。“晚上回来有宵夜奖励我吃吗？“ 今晚大学的宴会估计要持续到12点，樱井可不想就这么弹了几小时钢琴喝了几小时香槟回家还只能委屈巴巴的洗澡睡觉。

“吃我还不够吗？“松本把被樱井揉皱的睡衣拉好，又凑过去黏黏糊糊的逗他。

“够。“ 樱井觉得自己迟早要溺死在松本的爱意里。

/

樱井下了出租车之后才发现手机电量不足20%，刚才到出门前松本还抱着自己的手机一直玩游戏，委屈巴巴的说不要把游戏完全后台退出，不然回来就要继续等任务时间了。明明被二宫吐槽了好几次松本可以自己下载在手机上玩，但是他就是撒娇不干。所以樱井的手机现在基本就两大功能：联系松本润或者被松本润拿去玩。

教授看见樱井翔来了之后上前立马和他握手，身后灯火亮的他有些睁不开眼。他笑着接过其他学生递过来的香槟就往大厅内走着，为他准备的三角钢琴在大厅角落里静候着樱井。身后其他穿着礼服的学生也踩着灯光陆陆续续来到了现场。

教授发言很短，他说知道大家都不爱听长篇大论，简单介绍了今晚宴会的主角和学生作品的大概就转头离开了灯光中心。那束头顶的光线逐渐变弱，缩小，最后停留在了角落樱井翔的身上。他准备的曲子并非那些耳熟能详的名曲大调，指尖划过键盘，温柔的音符流出琴键变成液体滑落在大理石舞台上。

N’oublie jemais

是松本喜欢的曲子，那个生性浪漫的小猫咪会给他准备很多好听的歌单放在他的手机里。其中这首是他们去海边城市旅游的时候，小猫微醺的端着酒杯站在酒吧外面露天的阳台上点的歌。原调法语的女声本来就带着一种慵懒的声线，再搭配上带着爱意躲在酒杯后面偷看自己的那双桃花眼之后，樱井确定了自己的沉沦。

“N’oublie jemais” 酒吧暖色的灯光下小猫的脸更是衬的红的厉害   
”翔君永远不要忘记我噢~“说完还打了个一个小小的嗝，小家伙害羞了，捂着嘴巴耳朵也红了。

“永远不会。” 

曲子在缓慢温柔的节奏里结束了，骤然响起的掌声把樱井拉回了现实。教授上台继续介绍着这位年轻的新星，他拍拍樱井的肩膀让樱井在灯光下享受今晚的狂欢。

临时搭建起来的小吧台还算像样，只是品种都换上了度数低的香槟和大部分果汁。  
樱井走过去端了一杯量最少的香槟，站在小桌前喝着。他掏出手机，电量还有19%，小猫也没有发消息过来，他郁闷的发了一条过去，有些撒娇的说着自己演奏完了想回家。

远处传来一声手机line的提示音，教授带着另一位女性走过来。樱井看着两人好像是要走向自己，赶忙把手机锁屏塞回裤兜里，那个女性和樱井一样来自东京，可能也不善言辞比较害羞，被教授好心介绍过来让两个人一起聊聊。

“您好。初次见面，这里是松井。“

“您好，这里是樱井。“ 

樱井笑着回了礼，给女士端了一杯香槟过来两个人就就此聊了起来。听闻松井是东京的交换生，虽然才过来不到两年，但是已经做好了留下来就业的准备。

“松井小姐有试过去别的城市旅游吗？“樱井继续开着话题打发着最后十多分钟。

“暂时还没有呢，樱井先生有什么推荐的吗？  
“  
“唔嗯…海边城市你喜欢吗？“ 樱井挠挠脑袋，他好想小猫咪。

“嗯，还好。可以去看看。“ 松井不一会就把第二杯香槟喝完，又去端了一杯果汁过来。

“那去利物浦看看吧，我和我恋人都很喜欢那里。“ 

“嗯好，我一定会去。“松井的眼睛圆圆的，笑起来像是月弯颇为可爱 ”能成为樱井先生的恋人一定很幸福吧，你一定会带着他去很多地方旅行。“

人群里传来小小的喷嚏

“不哦，是他带着我旅行。“ 樱井喝完最后一杯酒临时决定搭着教授的车赶在第一波散场一起回去。

“啊，对了，松井小姐，刚刚您才过来的时候您手机响了一下，您最好看一下是不是有line上面有急事找你。” 樱井回头再确认了一下。

不过松井却是一脸疑惑，单手拖着腮帮看着樱井：“我...没带手机啊？“

/

“你回来啦！“小家伙光着脚跳下沙发跑到门口抱着樱井，睡衣领口开得太大导致胸前的肌肤直接贴上了樱井身上冰冷的西装布料。

“好凉！你快去换衣服。” 松本推着樱井往房间走，自己倒是还光着脚跑的起劲儿。

走到门口松本松手打算转身回去继续把没看完的电影看完，却被樱井拽回来扔回了大床上。

“我出门的时候你在家做什么呢？“ 樱井站在床边，堵住松本的退路。

“看电影...“ 小家伙一撒谎就喜欢眼神乱瞟。

“嗯？“ 樱井挑了挑眉，微微俯下身带着坏笑盯着松本，一瞬间让人仿佛以为那个染着黄毛在录像带里踢着足球的”不良少年“跨越了时空出现在眼前。

松本知道自己说谎被戳穿了，笑着抱着抱枕滚了半圈：“我就是想听你弹琴了。“

樱井也知道松本念叨这事情很久了，不过在这里条件有限，所以他答应下个假期回国带着松本去家里听他弹琴。这次本来是专业内的小聚会，别的学院的人自然是不能参加的。谁知道松本自己跑去志愿者那边求了生田半天，最后终于拿到了吧台那边帮忙的志愿者的名额。在樱井翔出门之后，自己打了一辆的士，比樱井翔晚到几分钟从后门进去。最后又赶在正式散场前的10分钟从后门溜出去打车回到家换上睡衣躲在沙发上偷笑。樱井回来的前几秒他还在回味着刚才的琴声，是听到了走廊上的脚步声才匆匆忙忙把电视打开，然后开始拖拉电影的进度条。

“你怎么发现的？“松本摸着已经凑过来开始啃咬他耳垂的樱井的头发，身体下意识的就往樱井翔怀里送。

“你Line忘记关提示音了。“ 松本发尾还有些凉，戳在樱井的鼻尖，惹得他心里更是痒痒。

到底是有多粘人，像是小猫一样。一开始高冷的不行，你动一下他就吓得满屋子乱跑就是不要你抱，熟了之后你说一句他答一句，离开不过几小时还要自己裹得厚厚的跳上的士来找自己。现在又趴在肩头，光是啃啃耳朵就舒服的哼哼。手再坏心眼的滑过腰背的话，他更是伸着腰的在怀里蹭个不停。

“要摸这里...“ 松本牵着樱井的手覆上自己已经半勃的前端，奶音已经开始从尾音里窜出来而自己却毫不自知。

“好“ 樱井翔略带力度揉捏着顶部，松本爽的突然倒吸一口气，又呻吟起来。

樱井抬起他的腿把睡裤完全脱了下来，身上睡衣也敞开露出了快消退完的吻痕。反倒是樱井还穿着那身燕尾服，在暖色床头灯的柔化下更加显得禁欲而且诱人。

松本急了，抬手就去扯樱井翔的西裤，却被樱井翔抓住捆住了双手限制在床头的栏杆之间，细长的毛巾本来是松本晚上怕冷用来盖住肩膀的，结果却被樱井翔这时候拿来做了他用。他脱下燕尾服和西裤，抬起松本的双腿便低头用舌头舔舐着小腹。松本舒爽的过分，腰身抬起弯出一个好看的弧度，嘴里还喃喃喊着不要，但是小穴却着急的一张一合蹭的樱井翔一手都是水。

樱井先是试探的插入两根手指让松本适应，手指进的顺畅，分泌的汁液和紧致的肉穴缠着樱井翔的手丝毫不肯放开。他也来了兴趣，低头含住松本的前端，惹得对方尖叫起来。

“啊啊啊...不要...太舒服了...呜...翔くん不要欺负我了...”

樱井权当没听见，舌头压了一下敏感的头部，手指也加快了速度。松本受不了这么大的刺激，没多久就哭着射了出来。白浊溅在樱井翔的下巴上，显得对方更加的情迷。趣在松本的后面也高潮了，水喷了樱井翔一手，身下人哭着闹着蜷着腿就开始害羞。樱井才把手指抽出来就看到小穴立马收紧的模样，对方也红了脸要往枕头堆里钻。

樱井则是爬上来，俯下身凑在松本面前。松本见躲不过，也乖乖的束手就擒。

“舔掉”

樱井的喉结上也沾了自己的液体。松本脸红，但还是伸出舌头乖乖的舔着白浊。  
他舌尖触碰到樱井的喉结的时候，清楚感觉到了对方的吞咽导致的喉结滚动。他觉得有趣，便起了坏心的在那处多舔舐挑逗，惹得樱井低吟了一声。

樱井脱下最后身上碍事的衣物，低头啃咬着松本胸前的两点，他且记得某日在书里看过男性的乳头在生理构造上来说也是会分泌乳汁，只是不知道自家恋人会不会。小家伙没有看穿樱井的心思，还哼哼着要樱井翔快点喂饱后面的小嘴。

樱井抬高松本的左腿，扶着先进去了一些，光是前端蹭到浅的敏感点对方都舒服的哼哼。更别说樱井坏心眼的直接狠狠插进，刺激的松本直接微微抖了一下。他亲吻着小猫的嘴角安慰着，下身也小幅度进出。松本的呻吟也从一开始的小声哼哼到后面开始浪叫起来。他揪着手腕上的毛巾，接受着樱井逐渐加速的冲撞。交合处的粘液声放大了情事中的羞涩，松本听的害羞，更别说樱井用语言挑逗他让他低头看了。

还未待樱井释放，松本便又夹紧硬物去了一次。樱井低头含住松本的耳垂，舌头顺着耳廓开始打转。松本爽的过分，哼哼的抬起腿夹紧了樱井翔的腰。眼角也红了许多，在暗光下盯着樱井越是让对方心里痒痒。  
樱井跪着坐起来一些，抬高了松本的腰身，顶端在体内也刚好戳到了最深的敏感点，惹得松本直呼。樱井干脆直接落手打在了对方的臀部上，掐着细腰边开始冲撞。

“不要...啊啊...太...太深了...呜啊...啊啊啊...”

樱井陷入情欲的表情也是松本最好的媚药，光是低沉的喘音都能苏得他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，更别说对方那个还在他体内横冲直撞的部位了。

松本小舌露在外面，放肆的呻吟着。每次冲撞都爽的他大脑空白，他看着樱井陷入情欲的眼睛挪不开眼。对方似乎对他说了些什么他也完全没有听到，只感觉小腹里一阵温热，接下来便是看到了微微的鼓胀。身上人俯下身来把他抱在怀里，蹭在他颈窝里怎么都不肯离开。

“给我生个孩子吧。”

“好吗？”


End file.
